fallait pas me tenter!
by coeur de lune
Summary: Tokio Hotel, twincest, un peu d'humour et pwp, écrite pour une amie: Bill a très envi de son frère jumeau, jumeau qui n'est d'ailleurs pas tout a fait d'accord... bien sur, y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis, et on sait que Tom n'en est pas un!


Fallait pas me tenter !

A tokio hotel fanfiction

Par coeur

Beta lectrice : Kloé

Je viens enfin de vaincre ma légendaire fainéantise pour poster une fic sur les T.H. je tiens a signaler que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire dans cette rubrique et que je l'ai fait sous la contrainte^^ en effet, cette fic est un cadeau pour Océane, qui se reconnaitra sans aucun doute. Un grand merci a Kloé, sans qui ce texte aurait été bien plus médiocre ! *

Disclamer : les membres du groupe ne m'appartiennent pas, grand bien leur fasse !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il l'aimait, ce ne faisait aucun doute, mais lui, que ressentait-il ? Il fallait qu'il le fasse, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il sache enfin, qu'il tente quelque chose ! Mais, oserait-il ? Oui ! Il le ferait coute que coute, aujourd'hui même d'ailleurs !

Bill Kaulitz était assis à table avec son frère, pour déjeuner, d'ailleurs le repas avait quelque chose de pesant, chose que Bill tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle résolution. Il laissa, encore quelques minutes s'écouler avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Bill tu peux me passer le lait steuplait ? »

Le dit Bill ne répondit pas, se leva, contourna la table, évita habilement un des pieds de la dite table, se stoppa devant son frère, dont les yeux était aussi écarquillés que ceux d'un poisson, se baissa et l'embrassa avec passion, ignorant sa honte.

« Ma parole, tas pété un câble ou quoi !

Ben alors, j'tembrasse, ca se fait entre jumeaux !

Espèce de schizophrène combattant !

Déclama Tom, qui en profita pour se barrer en gueulant, laissant ainsi un Bill effondré et dégoulinant de larmes. Celui-ci, une fois rentré dans sa chambre, pris la dangereuse décision machiavélique, pour soumettre son frère, d'élaborer des plans.

* * * *

Tom commençait à en avoir carrément ras-le-bol, il fallait que ca cesse ! Son connard de frère n'arrêtait pas de le faire chier en faisant des putins d'allusion au sexe ! Il le prenait pour un gay incestueux ou quoi ? Il allait faire regretter a son frère de l'avoir fait baver a mort ! Mais d'abord, il devait impérativement faire un petit tour dans une certaine petite boutique pour femmes esseulées.

* * * *

Bill avait la dalle, et, pour couronner le tout, ca faisait une semaine que Tom lui faisait la gueule. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte niveau allusions. Heureusement il était au moins parvenus à se débarrasser des deux autres emmerdeurs.

« Hey Gustave, hey machin ca vous dirait de… * sors deux billets de trains en partance pour mexico* faire un voyage culturel sur l'entomologie au Bengladesh ?

-heu…

Mais oui, ca va vous plaire, un mois de pur bonheur !

-Mais…

- Pas de mais, Je vous offre un mois de voyage culturel ayez la politesse d'accepter !

- 1 mois !

- C'est fantastique hein ? Very very culturel =)

- heu… okay. J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes au Bengladesh, hein gus ?

- yeah, viva Bengladesh !

Par contre, du coté de Tom c'était pas gagné :

Dis-moi Tom, ca te dirait un peu de crème fraiche pour le dessert ?

Heu, j'veux bien.

Cool, on va dans la chambre ?

Mais casse toi t'es malade ou quoi ?

…

* * * *

Tandis que Bill cogitait à ses plans foireux, Tom l'appela pour diner. Le dit diner se déroula sans encombres, le dessert arrivé, une tarte au citron made in Bill, la discussion commença à devenir vraiment plus intéressante…on était passés des petits tibétains martyrisés par les chinois (quesqu'on s'en carre après tout !) aux pratiques sexuelles jugés dérangeante, discussion donc très diversifiée ! Bill prononça alors la plus malheureuse, ou heureuse, ca dépend toujours du point de vue, phrase de sa vie :

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce que l'on ressent lors du viol ? »

Une lueur perverse et très inhabituelle s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Tom.

« Je dois avoir une revue la dessus dans ma chambre, t'as qu'a aller voir !

ok ! »

Bill y alla donc, ne sentant pas le coup fourré, pourtant flagrant. Suivi de très prés par un Tom qui avançait en tapinois. Lorsque Bill arriva dans la chambre, il se mit immédiatement à la recherche du fameux magazine, ne trouvant rien, il décida de retourner dans le salon pour demander a son frère. Il s retourna et aperçu enfin ce dernier a l'embrasure de la porte. Le dit frère lâcha le papier carton qu'il tenait à la main et d'où il avait retiré des menottes. Il se jeta sur Bill et usa de ses fameuses menottes pour l'immobiliser. Avant qu'il n'ait put dire quelque chose Bill se retrouva pieds et points liés avec, de surcroit, un bandeau dans la bouche qui lui empêchait de produire un seul son, et ce malgré ses cordes vocales surdéveloppés.

« Tu t'attendais pas à ca, hein p'tit con ! Tu vas voir, ca va te faire tout drôle !

mhhh «

Alors, Tom commença à déshabiller son frère tout en le caressant, le pantalon céda sous les doigts insistants et agiles du guitariste aux dreadlocks. Le sexe du chanteur était énorme et gorgé de sang et il excitait énormément son jumeau. Ce dernier, s'approcha délicatement de la verge de son frère et enduit de salive le gland, qui avait l'air particulièrement juteux et bouillant, de son frère, déjà au bord de l'extase. Ensuite, il engloutit la totalité du sexe, arrachant des gémissements heureux a son captif, jusqu'a ce qu'il le sente prés de l'éjaculation. Alors, il s'arrêta, retira le bandeau d'un Bill qui n'eut pas le tant de dire grand-chose avant d'avoir le sexe de son frère en pleine bouche. Bill, assez surprit mais plutôt heureux donna consciencieusement du plaisir a son frère. Frère qui, par ailleurs, semblait adorer ca. Une fois son sexe bien lubrifié, le guitariste passa la vitesse supérieure en retournant Bill et en le pénétrant sans ménagement. Ce dernier cria, il semblait souffrir mais adorer ca ! Tom était entièrement dans le fin muscle anal de son frère, il était dans une sorte d'extase, jamais il n'avait connu ca en pénétrant une femme. Il découvrait une nouvelle façon de faire l'amour, quelque chose de bien meilleur !

Cette chaleur, cette étroitesse, cette impression d'être la ou il fallait être, Dieu que c'était bon ! Mais, se faire soi-même pendre, c'était comment ? Il fallait absolument qu'il essaie ! Alors, il se retira de Bill, se glissa sous lui et susurra a l'oreille :

« Prend moi » Bill ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, après que Tom lui ait libéré les mains et se soit retourné, Il lui inséra un doigt, dans l'anus, rapidement suivis d'un second, il sentait la tension a travers l'anus de Tom, aussi, inimaginable que cela puisse paraître.

Sous les suppliques pressées de Tom, l'objet de ses désirs le pénétra, extorquant ainsi des cris de plaisir aux deux frères incestueux. Alors, c'était comme ca que ca faisait ? C'était indescriptible, tellement jouissif : cette douleur extrême était aussi une source de plaisir incommensurable. Finalement ce n'était pas infect, faire « ca » avec son frère. Une fois que Bill eut joui, il se retira, tout en caressant les fesse transpirantes de Tom et allait partir, ébahi lorsque Tom le retins par le bras, le tira sous les couettes et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette nuit, comme toutes les autres nuits après celle-ci, ils dormirent ensemble. Cette nuit la fut comme une révélation…

Fin

* * *

Alors, alors, ca vous a plus ?? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! (même si je ne me fait pas d'illusions, y en aura pas !)

A ciao,

Cœur


End file.
